User talk:MooseJuice
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MooseJuice page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to do so may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 04:22, November 14, 2011 User pasta There's a user pasta about you... I have to know where you find all these horrible images. Javer80 05:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Is your avatar an optical illusion or something? Weirdowithcoffee 20:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" Your avatar... It reinds me of a Nietzsche with moose horns, lol. ... Please don't take that the wrong way... Yeah, most people don't know who Nietzsche is, I suppose. Geuss I'm just weird like that, lol. Sorry for not signing that last post. Zoezoewriter 00:48, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Pokémon is in the Video Games category >.> ClericofMadness 18:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get your message. I had completely forgot. I had pizza and root beer after getting back from class. We didn't do much for today. I got stomachaches too. ObliterationoftheSelf 05:16, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Article Listing For the moment I'm not as busy as I thought I'd be. I'll take what I can from where you left off :))))))) I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 18:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Wtf I'm a sad boat? AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 04:19, February 22, 2012 (UTC) But why am I sad? Sad? SAAAAAD?! No, seriously, what's the reasoning behind that? AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Those doodles. Incredible. I love you. Javer80 06:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) you're an admin. time to work on that wrath of yours. The Age has ended, and a New Age dawns. When the next Elder Scroll is written, YOU will be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the internet. these things now...belong to you. 23:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) So... Deletions Just curious... what exactly are you deleting that is making my phone into an overpriced unusable vibrator anyway? There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 17:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews XD I can't believe you just said that. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 18:02, March 1, 2012 (UTC) You can't believe That I, XanCrews, said something potentially offensive? There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 18:32, March 1, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Nawwwww... I read your userpage and said to myself "this dude seems normal" XD I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:32, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Any reason you deleted my post? Cnsnyder2013 16:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Cnsnyder2013 Reason for Deleting image http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ponyfiedbrick.png What was your reasoning for deleting this? Weirdozzy 18:04, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll add categories to it, The user claimed someone deleted it with the reason "I hate Ponies" but I can see something got confuse, I will solve the issue. Thank you Weirdozzy Hardin Hotel lyrics http://susumu-hirasawa.livejournal.com/31553.html The lyrics are half way down the page. They have the Japanese writing, the Romanization and the English lyrics. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 06:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) "Dare You" picture Hey bro, I'm just wondering where in the world did you get the "Dare You" picture? Banned for Infinity?! I am banned for infinity hours?! Unban me please! DeathWriter 17:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC)DeathWriter DA FUTURE It's been over a day right now...in fact. It is April 6th! It is more than a day! DAMN YOU CHAT! I keep on getting this when I am on chat: "Sorry, you do not have permission to chat on this wiki. If you think this was a mistake or would like to be reconsidered, please contact an administrator." OMG! Rrrargh! DeathWriter 17:33, April 6, 2012 (UTC)YOUR DOOM IS NEAR...BY READING A BOOK. Where... Do you find all these creepy-ass pics? “People Die... Beauty Fades... Love Changes... And You Will Always Be Alone” 05:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I see... “People Die... Beauty Fades... Love Changes... And You Will Always Be Alone” 04:00, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Edit to pasta? Hi, did you rename the my OC pasta? DId you just change the "e" in episode to "E"? thanks WalkerX 17:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC)WalkerXWalkerX 17:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Regarding a certain block... I see "TheScarderKid" was blocked indefinitely for having an "unacceptable username". Is there something I'm missing here? How is it offensive? I have to be missing something. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 19:38, May 12, 2012 (UTC) oic. Thanks for clearing that up. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 20:20, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I am trying to add my pages to the articles listing, but I am being told that neither one of them exist on the wiki CaptainZombieyeti 07:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC)CaptainZombieYeti hey I'm just asking how to submit something to the User Submission. I created an OC and didn't know how to put it in the User Submission page and now i've been warned XD Please tell me how About Categories I will add categories, Moose. It's just that I'm waiting until I have many works of that Author, so I will ask Cleric to create a new one. Lucid Atray 14:12, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Mary Reeser photo deletion Why did you delete the picture on the The strange death of Mary Reeser page? : Crime scene and real life murder/death photos are discouraged. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 18:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : But, there was no proven crime, and the only remains are ash. if i photoshop the foot out, may I stil post the picture? Zork Master 18:49, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Only Appropriate. Capice Yeah, I capice. Sorry, I have a tendency to play rough and lash out. I promise it won't happen again.Killer Queen 14:31, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Please do not edit my Original Creation it had an OC thanks PhonoiManiae 16:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) At Cleric's request, I am informing you of a rules update. The Site Rules have been updated, particularly the rules regarding OC, and categories rules. Category Violations are now bans(one day at first, then one week, then one month.), and the ban times for OC violations have been updated. Thank you for you time. --Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 18:45, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Why isn't the chat working? TDIfan83 01:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC)TDIfan83 Am I doing it right? Umm, firstly I just made a story, then I put it on Article Listings, but it was also OC so I put it on that.. OC thing. I mean, I followed the subpage/edit/double[[]]/thing. I just tried copying what other people did with their link/insert name in Heading with linky in bullet, and hope I didn't screw up. Am I doing it right so far or am I going to get banned for my ignorance? I'm not trying to advertise my stories I just flat out have no idea what I'm doing.. thanks! Not every good story must have a happy ending. 17:51, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Lathyndis i will finish my pasata right away! thanks for reminding me. Hey, sorry that's my first post and I cant get it to stop that, If I dont do it, it comes out all jacked up. I'll try to fix it, sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you Thanks for doing the ALAB work. Saved me tons of time. :D Sloshedtrain 02:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Live Chat Issues I keep going on the Live Chat and I'm drawing a blank, not even my posts are showing up. What happened? Did I do something wrong? I'm just really confused, and I was wondering if this was normal, sorry! Not every good story must have a happy ending. 03:04, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Lathyndis Hey, why was I kicked that time? Rokklagio 16:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Apologies for being an idiot yesterday I'm awfully sorry about yesterday. I was in a rush, and forgot to add those tags to it. I'm still getting used to that aspect of posting a pasta, I'll get it eventually. I can't promise it won't happen again, I can be forgetful, but I can promise I'll try not to forget. JonathanBlack 21:00, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dude Sorry For Saying That Dude A Friend Was Controlling My Computer Here http://www.teamviewer.com/en/index.aspx See Read It. Then U'll Find Out. User:Leoradical IS RACK"S BEST FRIEND!! 21:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC) 'Clevebot' Yes, I've recently become aware (no idea how it took so long...) that you moved my page 'clevebot' to 'cleverbot'. I can, on one hand, see why. One the other hand, I named it due to the nature of a part of the story, and, even as an admin, you have no right to delete one page and create another based on what you believe to be the 'correct' spelling of a story. In fact, a large portion of the story REVOLVES around the misspeling of 'cleverbot'. Please contact me further on this, and, if you would, change it back. Thank you. AtemAndrew 09:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) yo moose u moved and edited my pasta the other day and gave me a one day ban for improper classification, i think. mind telling me what that was about? i changed it a little what do you think about it now Hey there. I'm a friend of RuiKanon, I believe you banned her because she didn't put her pastas in the Article Listing. I put it for her because she made those pastas at inconvenient times, so she had to go as soon as she made them, thus not being able to put them in the Article Listing. I hope you understand, and sorry for the inconvenience. "How many times will I be allowed to make mistakes? How many more times will I have to tell the same lies? How many times will I have to watch my friends die?" ~Feliciano Vargas, HetaOni 06:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) why did you delete doomed for life pageChimecho100 13:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) oh sorry then for blaming you Chimecho100 03:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello hello. Stopping by to say hi. [as] 02:00, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hey, since you do AL jobs and stuff, did I fuck anything up editing the AL? I'm just making sure I didn't. I sometimes take people down to my dorm so they can watch me eat. But they're not bothered by the eating. They're usually bothered by the screams. 17:05, June 7, 2012 (UTC) what's the name of this one http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:3692.jpg And where do I find the dreaded image? We're gonna smash their brains in, cuz they ain't got nothin' in em... 06:12, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Suppressed redirects I'd suggest leave a redirect behind when you rename an article. That way if it's in the article listing it won't get a red linking, I don't think. Listen up...I'm a guy who thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants, soooo...I guess I gotta get some. 00:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) oic. Listen up...I'm a guy who thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants, soooo...I guess I gotta get some. 01:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry that I didn't put my stories on the artitical listing. I'm still learning about this website. McShorty96 21:43, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Dude stop blocking me everyday I don't know what I do wrong and i log on and I'm blocked...Why?!McShorty96 12:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm kind of confused as to why you marked my pasta The Oggeh with bad grammer and whatnot. If you could explain, that would be highly appreciated. IvoryLovesYou 04:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello, you recently banned me for three days. The given reason was (forgive me, for I have misplaced the given reason so this is a paraphrase) conflict between genres on my stories, and I had one day added for each offense. However, checking the rules for each genre, I noticed that each story's genres fit with each other and didn't break any rules. The only thing I can think of is genres besides OC (such as Shock Ending, etc) could only be added by other users. If this is the case, please let me know. Likewise, if it isn't, please further describe the reason for my ban so I know how to avoid it next time. Thanks! HorrorVirus 08:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to say sorry for not editing my page correctly. I hope I didn't piss you off too much. I know there is no excuse, and I fully accept my lumps. Caratharos 19:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Caratharos I noticed I was blocked for removing the pictures from the Nightmare Fuel gallery. I know what went wrong. I was trying to add a picture to the gallery. When I was done adding it, I went to check it out the the gallery, and I noticed everything was gone. I thought it was just a bug, so I left it alone. I'm sorry. I should have contacted you teliing you about this beforehand.